Divergent High
by EffieEaton
Summary: what happens when Tris and her family have to move to Chicago and she meets an old friend? *not so happy ending us up now*
1. Chapter 1

Divergent high

 _.beep_ Ugh a new school in a new town. My mum is a model and my dad is a director so we all have to move where ever their work needs them and right now that is Chicago. I do my daily routine and grab the keys to my black mustang and speed off to school.

Time laps 10 min

I'm pulling into the parking lot when I almost run a guy over. "IM SO SORRY!"I yell out to him. He's kind of cute with deep ocean blue eyes, short dark brown hair, his nose slightly hooks at the tip, and he has a full lower lip. When he turns around his eyes are full of fury. But when he sees me his eyes soften."Its fine." he says and smiles at me. Wow this school is weird.

I start walking to the front desk to get my schedule when I bump into someone. I look up and see striking green eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I say looking at the ground.

"Its fine, I should have been looking where I was going." He said holding out his hand to help me up. I take his hand and stand up.

"Thanks" I say dusting myself off.

"It's no problem" he said smiling "my name is Will by the way"

"My name is Bea-… um my name is Tris "I said stuttering.

"See you around some time?" he asked winking at me and I giggle….. Wait since when do I giggle?

"Yeah sure"

"You should come sit by me at lunch you could make some friends." He said nudging me at the last part.

"Um sure I guess" I say looking at the floor.

"Bye Tris "he said walking away.

"Bye um Will was it?"

"Yeah it's Will" a girl said from behind me. I turn around to see a tall girl with tan skin short dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Christina" she said holding her hand out for me to shake. I take her hand and shake it.

"I'm Tris but I have to get my schedule bye Will and Christina, can I call you Chris?"

"Yeah sure just go get your schedule."

"Kay, bye guys, see you at lunch Will." I say as I walk to the front counter. "Hi I'm Beatrice Prior "I say to the lady behind the counter. When I speak she looks away from her phone.

"Hello how can I help you" she said smiling "my name is Tori."

"I need my schedule." I say flatly and she just nods and looks in the files. She pulls out a white paper and hands it to me. "Have a nice day" she said and looks back down to her phone.

Ugh. I have math first. I've never been really good at math unlike my big brother Caleb.

I start walking to my locker and see there is a guy and some of his friends talking in front of it. I tap on one of their shoulders and he turns around to look at me. He looks familiar. Short brown hair deep ocean blue ey- my thoughts are interrupted by him saying "hey you're that cute girl that almost killed me this morning" Ooooh so that's where I know him

"Yea about that I'm so sorry" I say and look at the floor.

"Could u give me a ride in that amazing car of yours or is it your dads or something?" I look at him in disbelief.

"You want to ride in my baby? If you give me 20 bucks." I say looking as serious as possible

"I don't have any money but I'm free Saturday" he says leaning on my locker. I shake my head

"Hmmm I don't know I'll think about it. Now please move I need to get my books" he moves and lets me get to my locker.

"Ok I'll see you in math." Wait how does he now I'm in math. Or even his math class. I must have shown confusion on my face because he hands me back my schedule. Wait he took my schedule?

How did he do that I was paying attention the whole time. I think. Anyway I have no idea where math is. I think I'll go ask that one guy to walk me there. I walk back to my locker but no one's there. There is a tap on my shoulder. I scream as loud as I can.

"Tris it's just me" says a deep soothing voice

"And you are?"

"It's Four"

"Four? Who's that?"

"You almost ran me over today"

"Oooh so that's your name"

"Yea" four says chuckling

"will you walk me to class I have no idea where math is"

"Yea sure"

As we're walking I can't get over fours great looks. His perfect jaw line and his deep blue eyes and his big but not the gross big muscles that are outlined by his black skin tight shirt. He's so hot. _Stop it u just met the guy and he looks like he will kill you If you get too close!_

"Here we are" already? Well I need to get to get in class. I start walking into the class room but trip over Four's foot. I close my eyes waiting for impact but it doesn't happen. I look behind me and see Four's face is really close to min so close that our lips are almost touching. I blush so red I could put a tomato to shame.

"what's wrong Tris too close for comfort?" he asked and smirked. Wow he has a sexy smirk.

"yea just a bit" I look away and feel something on my chest area I look down and blush even redder than before " can you move your hand please" I say without looking at him

"What do you mean" he looks at his hand and blushes possibly redder than I am. "I'm sorry i-i-i- ill move my hand now" "Thanks um uh" I start stuttering and he chuckles.

"Yea I'm sorry about that but we need to get into our seats the teacher will come so-" he was cut off by an awkward cough behind us. I look to see Mrs. Matthews. Then I notice that I'm still in Four's arms

"Four will u let me walk to my chair now" I say and he realizes that he's holding, me and lets go. I start walking over to an empty desk and see that there's a name scraped into the top I shrug then sit down. Everyone looks at me like I just flashed the teacher or something. Four walks up to me and points to the name engraved on the shiny polished wood. I soon realize it says Four. "what would you like kind sir" once I say this everyone starts to snicker **(mmmmmm snickers)** Four looks like he's about to explode. It's kind of frightening. Then he does something no one was expecting

 **4s POV (WHEN HIS HAND WAS ON TRIS' CHEST)**

" hey four could you um move your hand?" what is she talking about my hand is on her hip and my other hand is on he- OH GOD I'm molesting the new girl on her first day of school not that I'm complaining. I turn fire truck red. I quickly move my hand.

"Thanks for moving that um uh." She starts stuttering and I can't help but chuckle

"Yea I'm sorry for that but we need to get to our seats the teacher will be here so-" I was rudely interrupted by an awkward cough. Tris looks behind us.

"Will you let me go to my seat now" I unwillingly let her go and watch her go to her seat. Well not her seat but MY seat. She going to get it now no one sits in my seat but me .I walks up to her trying to be intimidating and I point to the name I carved into the shinny wood.

"what would you like kind sir" she says in a fake British ascent. Everyone snickers I fill with rage. She looks slightly frightened. She is so cute and brave I have to do this just once. I lean down quickly so she can't move away and smash my lips to hers. I'm about to pull away when she does.

"WHAT WAS THST FOR UGH IF YOUWANTED YOUR SEAT BACK YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO" she gets up and goes to sit by Christina. Chris whispers something in Tris' ear and she blushes. I take my seat but the rest of class is uneventful well at least I think so I couldn't stop thinking about that though it wasn't my first kiss it outranked all of the others. By a long shot wonder why she was so mad girls at this school throw themselves at me. But she is different I like that, a lot. She probably has a boyfriend already. She has to looking like that.

The rest of math and gym were uneventful I'm now walking to the cafitorium **(** **that's** **what my high school has it's like an auditorium and cafeteria all in one)** right once I walk in I hear Will shouting my name from a table full of people. Should I go over there? Yea why not I start walking when I run into some one. I quickly get up and say sorry

"You better be sorry" he said with a scowl. Wow what a jerk.

"wow I would say your intimidating but u look like a cute little teddy bear like that kid over there" I say pointing to a kid at Will's table that looks just like him brown eyes and tan.

"I should look like my little brother don't you think, oh you must be the new girl Four groped earlier." At this Four who I didn't notice was behind this mystery kid, blushed. "since then he's been talking about you and how h-" Four covered the guys mouth

"That's enough Zeke" Four said blushing slightly.

"Awww I wanted to hear the rest for that story" I said like a 3 year old.

"Hahaha after school when you're taking me for a ride in your cool car"

"I never agreed to that" I cross my arms

"and you never said no" ugh he has a point

"Fine but if you so much get a crumb in my baby you will never be seen again got it?"

"Oo a feisty girl, Four now I see why you enjoyed being that close" Zeke said and winks. Four and I both turn the same shade of red. I walk away as fast as possible and sit next to Will. Right when I sit down the bell rings. I groan and stand up.

"Tris" Will says. I turn around and he has a big smile.

"What Will?" I ask returning the smile

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight to play some candor or dauntless?" some what?

"Huh?"

"It's like truth or dare but there's a twist"

"What kind of twist"

"Come and find out" and with that he walks away. I reach into my pocket and take out my schedule. Ugh chemistry next. I shrug and walk to class I get inside and there's only one seat left. It's next to Four how will I live through this.

"Well looks like I'm the last person to sit by" Four said with a satisfied look.


	2. Chapter 2

ust my luck every light is red when I get there. I'm going to be late for this party I think I was never told when it was all I was told to show up at and fallow Will. Finally I reach the house with 100 I kid you not cars in front. Even from the outside of the door I can smell the alcohol and hear the music.

" hey Tris" a deep voice says from across the room. I turn to see four. Smiling I walk up to him.

"Hey number boy" he puts his arm around my shoulder and leans to my ear

"You look good Tris"omg the hottest guy in school just said I look good! He smashes his lips to mine and they taste strongly of beer. Well that explains it. I pull away.

"You're drunk" I say and he smirks.

"This is my first beer I'm not even buzzed" he said holding up the bottle in his hand.

"Really?!" he nods and Zeke yells

"If I don't know or like you in anyway get out" he says this looking at me " Tris you can stay since Four has the biggest crush on you" I start to walk away anyway. But large hands grab my waist and drag me back. I look back expecting to see four but I see a smaller version of Zeke.

"who are you.. you know what I don't care your new name is teddy bear" I say looking at this very handsome person.

" my name is Uriah and if you think im that cute im single" he says and we bust out laughing.

We all sit down in a big circle me in Uriah's lap. Four looks like hes gunna kill some one.

" so this is a crazy game of candor or dauntless. Ive herd Tris doesn't know how to play. It's just t or d but you have to take off an article of clothing no including socks and shoes if you don't do a dare or say a truth." Omg Will tricked me into wearing what I had on for school not any more layers ill kill him ugh. Im glaring at Will and hes shaking in fear.

" tris candor or dauntless" Zeke says smirking. Im not a wimp.

" dauntless" at this everyone is shocked I fake gasp " what are we shocked about" Uriah chuckles and I can feel the vibrations.

" ok kiss Uriah"I pull off my shirt and Uriah looks hurt. **( oooo that rhymed)**

" I don't need a dare to kiss such a cute guy" I say Uriah blushes a bit but I just smash my lips to his. I feel the spark I wonder if he does too .he instantly kisses back. I put my arms around his neck and his hands flew to my waist. I move so im sitting on his lap but completely facing him.i pull back just as it starts to get intense. **( oh my daze that was horrable to write omg )** I turn to see everyone of the boys looking at Uriah with jealousy. Wait what? "Ok Four c or d"

"dauntless"yay! I was hoping that

" I dare you to stop kissing me Four I mean god first you hit on me at my locker then you molest me then you kiss me twice im not into you Four!"everyone stares at me in disbelief . but Four just takes off his shirt.

" No can do Trissypoo." DANG IT! But he does look good without a shirt.

" Uriah truth or dare" four says with a scowl this is not going to end well.

" dare"

" I dare you to never touch Tris again" Uriah quickly takes off his shirt.

" BEST DAY EVER" I shout everyone laughs.

" why did you say that?" Uriah asked

" two shirtless hot guys are fighting over me!how is that not awesome?!"

" true that" all the girls say in unison. Im going to love it here

" Tris c or d" Four asks

U

"uhhh, candor. knowing you, you would have dared me to date you so candor" I say and Four sighs

" Did you like those kisses trissypoo?" he asks smirking and I look at him then my pants. If I take off my pants they will know that I did and I don't want to just say it. Uggggghhhh! I start to take off my pants, then stop.

" yes actually but it sucks that you were my first kiss. I hope your happy now." I say blushing.

" I WAS YOUR FIRST KISS!? I THOUGHT YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND." He says then mumbles adding" looking like you do you would have to have a boyfriend." What?

" well my turn. Ummm Zeke c or d"

" thank god I get picked! D duh"

" sing the acoustic version of if im James Dean then you Audrey Hepburn by sleeping with sirens"

" um I don't know that song you sing it then I will."

I shrug and walk to the middle of the room and get my ipod out. I turn on the song and start to sing

I put my ipod back in my pocket and everyone stares at me " was it that bad?" Uriah claps and soon everyone but Four joins in. I role my eyes and take my place back on Uriahs lap. " Zeke pick someone cause I wanna get this game over with." Four says glaring at Uri.

The rest of the game is un event full and im now without a bra but Zeke gave me a pillow to hide my chest and for that I am eternally grateful ( hehehehe) I toss Zeke the pillow and lean over to get my bra. Bad choice, all of the boys are staring at me. I quickly get dressed and go to the door" Four are you coming or not!" I shout and everyone looks at me suspiciously while Four puts his shirt back on." He wanted me to let him ride in my amazing car he owes me 20 bucks though."

We both get in the car and he kisses me I try to push him away but he doesn't budge. I punch him in the gut and open his door and push him out . I drive off as fast as I can.

 ** _DON'T MIND ME IM JUST A PAGE BREAK!_**

Why would he do that I said that I didn't like him! What is it opposite day?! I run up to my room and slam the door and pick up darts for my dart board. I throw them and they all hit the middle.i smile and lay on my bed eventually falling asleep

wake up to my phone ringing. I don't recognize the number but hey ill pick up anyway. (Normal mystery caller italics Tris)

Hey

 _Hi…who is this?_

Oh you're not allowed to know that yet

 _Tell me or I'm calling the cops_

Okay fine it's four

 _Okay bye_

Just wait

 _Fine you have 5 min_

I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend

 _WHAT?! WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT WHY DO YOU NEED ME TO DO THAT?!_

Because then girls won't be all over me please

 _UGGGHH FINE_

Thanks…..bae

 _DON'T PUSH IT NUMBER BOY!_

And with that he hangs up. I take a shower, brush my teeth and hair and walk downstairs with only a towel wrapped around me. Then I stop dead in my tracks. FOUR IS IN THE LIVING ROOM TALKING TO MY MUM AND DAD! I would run back but it's too late so I just casually walk to the kitchen and get a bowl. "Tris, do you always walk around with only towels all the time or is it just because I'm here" I hear four say and even though I can't see him I can tell he's smirking. Ohhh what I would do to see his smirk all the time.

"just cuz your here duh" I say and almost fall down laughing. I walk into the living room and the towel starts to slip…..

The towel fell to the floor, I just stood there too shocked to move when Four got up and held the towel up to shield me. It didn't help that he was taller than me and could look down and see my naked body.

"Tris," he said shaking the towel at me. "take the towel, or ill wrap it around you myself." He says smirking and looking me in the eye. I stare back into his deep ocean blue eyes. I lean in and kiss him. He wraps the towel around my body and pulls away. I pout and he leans to my ear and whispers ' we'll finish later'. I shake my head and he looks confused. "im not going to pretend to like you anymore Four." I say and run too my room. I turn on my ipod and search for a song. I put it on top volume and open my door. Killer by the ready set sarts to play and I shout the words so Four can hear them

Once the songs over Four is in my doorway, smirking. Omg, his smirk is mesmerizing!

"well trisyypoo I have a song for you to" Four says as he pulls out a Iphone 4. As the music starts I gasp in shock.

The song give me your hand by the ready starts to play, that's like my favorite song ever! He ends the song doing jazz hands, I cant contain my laughter. He runs up to me and hugs me, picking me up and spinning me around, around, and around. Maybe I do have feelings for this sweet, cute guy. he looks happy but in his eyes I see an emotion that I cant place. then I remember im only in a towel…. And hes spinning me around….this wont end well"Four put me down my towel will fall!" I shriek and he smirks." Are you trying to encourage me tris?"he said laughing. Ugh teenage boys. He hugs me tight then lets go. I walk over to my dresser and pull out clothes. "are you going to stand there or are you going to leave so I can get dressed for school?" he blushes and leaves. I get change go downstairs, four takes me to school in his rusty pick up truck. And a amazing song comes on the radio. Demons my imagine dragons! Yay! Four and I both shout the words. And that's when a car came out of nowhere.

 **My wifey wont lwt me put da lyrics to the songs so I wont be so see ya next time**


	3. Chapter 3

The car collided with Fours side of the pickup truck. He hits his head against mine really hard and I black out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **1 week later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I open my eyes and quickly shut them again. Wow that light is way too bright. Wait am I in the infirmary? I slowly re-open my eyes and look over to my left. Another hospital bed. With Four in it. Surrounded by doctors, and I can't hear the beep of the heart monitor. Just a soft humming sound, like a flat line

WELL PPL **SORRY IT'S SHORT LIKE REALLY SHORT LOL BUT HEY IM ENDING ON A SAD NOTE YAY AND IM GONE!**

 **HAHHAHAH JK**

Oh my god is Four dead, no he can't be. A single tear roles down my cheek. I try to sit up but there is a sharp pain in my back. I slightly cry out and a nurse looks my way

"Beatrice is awake doctor." Once she says this very tall man that looks like Four turns around."Hey trisyypoo"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of dream~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit up in my bed and sigh in relief the car crash was all a dream, oh thank God. I get ready and go downstairs. I eat a bowl of oatmeal, get my keys, hop in my black mustang, and speed off to school. I see Four next to his motorcycle talking to Zeke. I walk up to Four and smash my lips to his. His eyes grow wide in shock. He pulls away. I pout and he kisses me. I walk to music and miss Tori was saying something about singing sad songs.

"Tris would you like to go first?" Tori asks and I walk to the little stage. I turn on Steven by Jake Miller

When the music stops I run off stage crying, thinking of my friend Al. he killed himself about a

year ago, he jumped off of a bridge. It was all my fault. Four ran after me and since hes faster than me, he grabbed me by the waist and hugged me." Trissypoo, whats wrong?" I tell him about Al and he kisses me, I kiss back and we stumble back into the classroom. We break apart when we hear Zeke yell 'get a room'. We both blush and back out of the classroom. We decided to skip the rest of school and stay home. We kiss and talk about Al. then I notice something on the back of his neck, ink.

"Four, whats on the back of your neck"

" a tattoo." He says simply

" can I see it?"

"are you asking me to undress trissypoo?"

" ummm yea, duh who wouldn't ask u to undress?" I say not thinking. Wait omg did I just….no I wouldn't. maybe I would considering the smirk on Four's face.

" okay trissy, if it makes you happy" he said while taking off his shirt. Wow." Wait is that a scar?"

"Yeah, well that's enough looking for today." Four said while reaching four his shirt **(MIYA DID I DO IT RITE?)** "Wait" I say without thinking, he stops and stares at me.

"It's okay I-I have them too…..just for a whole different reason" I say rolling up my sleeve and showing him my wrists.

"Tris why, why would you do this?" he asked sounding like he's gunna cry.

"Well, I was a bit suicidal after my friend died. It was all my fault, remember I told you about this." I say slowly and quietly. I look away not wanting to see his look of pity.

"Tris, look at me." Four says. I look into his deep ocean blue eyes, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting, color **( QUOTE. NT MINE. VERONICAS.)** I soon get lost in the deep shade of blue. I can tell he's looking lower than my eyes, at my collar bone.

"Ravens." I say simply and he nods and looks into my eyes. His eyes are so blue, his lips so… kissable. I just have to kiss him or ill die. I lean in and smash my lips to his. He kisses back instantly, I move so im straddling his waist. He pulls away and looks me in the eye. " whatcha doooooin?" he said looking at my legs on either side of his waist. I sigh and move off of him. But he just moves me back onto his lap. I smile and straddle him again. He blushes.

" why are you blushing?" I ask poking his cheek.

" you honestly don't know?" he asks like im crazy. I shake my head and he chuckles. " wow," he says shaking his head. " I cant believe you don't know the power you have over me." He pauses, then adds. "when I look at you my knees start to wobble, my hands start sweating, and I kinda loose control of my body…."he says blushing redder than a tomato. Control of his body?... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Um. Okay….umm. I start blushing. Four yawns and checks his watch. " well Tris, I have to get going its 10:00 pm. We have school tomorrow." He says lifting me off of him and walking to the door.

" wait," I say holding out my hand. " you could stay and we could watch the hunger games….unless you don't like that series. Then we could watch…um… I don't know its up to you I guess." I say looking down.

" I don't have anywhere to sleep though, unless….i could maybe sleep in your room" he said. All I do is nod and say " okay, yea that would be fine. Ill take the floor because your our guest." I start to get the movies out but Four stops me.

" we could share the bed" and I nod

" its up to you." I say grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom " im taking a shower." And with that I hop in

_four's pov_

Once I hear the water run I start to hear her sing… I think its I write sins not tragedies by panic! At the disco. Yep. I start to quietly sing along. once Tris gets out shes only in a towel…. Wow. I stare at her uncovered legs and she shifts awkwardly, I look up to her stormy blue eyes. I stand up and walk over to Tris. " wow Tris you uh.." I stutter and she giggles.

_tris pov_

" Four, will you toss me a sports bra and spandex from my dresser please?" I ask looking into his eyes. All he does is nod and goes looking for what I asked. He hands me my clothes and I go change. I walk out of the bathroom still putting my hair up in a pony tail. Fours jaw hits the floor and I just walk over to the movie cabinet. " so do you like the hunger games or?" I ask and all he does is nod. I get up, put the movie in and crawl into bed next to Four, snuggling into his side and eventually falling into a deep sleep

I wake up to yelling " WHY WERE YOU IN THE SAME BED CUDDLING THEN?!" I hear a male voice scream,his voice was higher than the other voice, the other voice is low and smooth. " because we were watching a movie and she fell asleep like that! Im not going to make her move if shes comfortable!" wait…is that four?

" well Four! How do I know you didn't take her virginity?!" omg Caleb didn't….. I get up and go out into the hallway

" CALEB!" im going to kill him! " YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE IM A VIRGIN!" I slap him across the face and he pushes me away and I hit a wall. "ow that hurt u jurk!" I say then bust out laughing and so does Four caleb. and Four drives me to school and we part ways to our lockers. Im about to walk into math when I spot something out of the corner of my eye. Four and Lauren making out. I let out a loud sob, they break away and look at me. Lauren smirks I run into the janitors closet. I cant believe he would do that. I mean we weren't dating but….i thought he liked me. I guess I was wrong.i get a text from the school website thingy, Were having a talent show. I know exactly what song im gonna sing for it.

~~~~~talent show~~~~~~~~

I walk onto the stage when its my turn and plug the speakers into my PC and bulletproof love by Pierce The Veil starts to play.

When im done I walk off the stage and past the line to go next. Fours in the front and hes looking at me with wide eyes but I just walk past him. He walks up to the stage and secret by The Pierces starts to play. Next was Christina. She started singing dangerous by Cascada ( I think idk srry guys )

 **sorry that wasnt as long as i wanted it to be :/ i feel like i failed**


	4. Chapter 4

She was the last one so we all head home after shes done. Four drives me home, him with a cheeky smile and me with a scowl."so how was that kiss with Lauren" I ask glaring at him.

"oh you mean when we were making out?'" he says smirking " that was fun" wow hes a complete douche bag.

" stop the car" I say infuriated. he looks at me like im crazy." I SAID STOP THE CAR TOBY!" I say and he stares at me in disbelief

" Bea?" I nod, we were childhood friends back in Hollywood before he moved. I always knew it was him from his eyes. He stops the car and kisses me, I pull away and get out of the car. " Bea? Whats wrong" he asks.

" you have Lauren remember." I say and walk off.

I walk down the street and hear Four shouting for me to come back, I keep walking and feel a hand pull me into an alley-way. I look up to see two guys from my school Peter and Drew, Peter slides his hands down my sides down to my hips. My eyes widen in horror, Drew smirks and covers my mouth with his hand. Peter slides his hand across my chest. I struggle to get free from their grasp. But only end up with an elbow to my stomach. I double over in pain. Peter smirks. I sob when Peter squeezes my chest, a flash of emotion goes over Drew's face...it looked like sympathy. I glare at him; if he really cared he would stop this. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye, Four. Staring in shock. He walks over to Peter and punches his right in the jaw knocking him out cold. Drew looks at his and says "look I'm sorry Peter was just having some fun." And he runs away leaving his brother lying on the gravel of the alley-way. I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I scream and swat the hand away. "Tris, babe its fine. It's just me, Tobias"

"did you just call me babe?" I ask and he blushes. "oops….i guess it just slipped out…." He said looking in my eyes. This time it was my turn to blush. He grabs my hand and walks me out of the alleyway. He starts walking away from the direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking up at him.

"My house." He said going around a corner.

Your house?!" I ask looking at him. He stops and turns around.

"Yes." He said and continued walking. When we stop I see a huge house. Not extravagant but just big. "My dad won't be home so we can just do whatever we want." He said smirking and sliding his hands down my arms. It sends a shiver down my spine

 **Im sorry that this is so short but im kinda stuck and sam im 11 its nt real lol but our friend shipped us so we got "married"**


	5. Chapter 5

He leans down and starts to kiss my neck, I push him back my eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry Tris." He said turning red and taking a step back. I take his hand and drag him to the front door of the house and he opens it. Tossing the keys in a bowl, on the kitchen counter. He looks at me with a hint of desire in his eyes. I kiss him and he kisses back. Right when he runs his tongue over my bottom lip there's a knock at the door. He opens the door and Lauren is standing outside in a tank top and short shorts. I sigh and sit down on the couch. I hear a giggle and go to the door. They're making out. Again. I get my bag and push past them.

"Tris wait!" I hear Toby yell but that just makes me move faster. I run all the way to my house and as I'm unlocking it I hear Four running up to me. I open the door the Four grabs my wrist. "Tris, please." He begs. I pull my wrist away and run up the stairs to my room. Four opens my door and pushes me up against a wall, pinning my arms above my head.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask looking into his deep ocean blue eyes, eventually getting lost; drowning in the deep blue color. (I don't even know why I put that much like fabulousity into that but I love it.) I'm broken out of my trance by the feeling of lips against my neck. I sigh and Tobias pulls away from my neck.

"You didn't push me away." He says smirking. I blush and look everywhere in my room but him and I look at my door-way to see my brother and father standing there, red in anger and clenching their jaws.

"uh..hi dad..uh when did you get home?" I ask slipping out of Toby's grip and stepping away from him. This won't end well.

"That doesn't matter what were you doing with Four?!" Caleb yells.

"Uh…umm…hugging?" I say more of a question than a statement. My father walks up to Tobias and punches him in the jaw. Toby is unfazed by this and just stands there until Caleb kicks him in his…area. Tobias falls to the ground clutching his junk. "Caleb!" I shout and rush over to Toby and help him up. "what if Four wanted to have kids some day!" this just makes them more mad. Ohhhhh. They thought I meant with me. Four smirks. Before I know it Tobias has pinned me on my bed and my brother and dad are screaming at him, trying to get him off of me. Our lips are almost touching and I blush.

"what's wrong Tris? Too close for comfort?" he asks smirking and I giggle and shake my head. He kisses me and before I could kiss back my dad pushed Toby off of me and started kicking his sides.

"DAD STOP!" I yell and push my dad out of the way. "We weren't going to do anything!" I say and push my brother and father out of my room and quickly close the door and lock it. "Toby are you okay?" I ask kneeling down beside him.

"Yea I'm fine." He says as he gets up, I let out a sigh of relief.

"As much as I want you to stay I think you should go home." I say and he pouts. "You can stay one night but we have to keep the door locked the whole time so my brother or dad don't come in here and try to kill you." I say and he nods quickly. "I fall asleep to music most of the time is that okay?" I ask since its about 10:30 PM.

"Yea that's fine." He smiles at me with like the cutest smile I've ever seen in my life. I get out my IPhone and speakers and look through my playlists on YouTube.

"Is Skrillex okay with you?" I ask and his eyes brighten at the mention of Skrillex. I shrug and play the songs. First is scary monsters and nice sprites. I lay down in my bed; eventually falling think a deep sleep.

oOo

He pins me against my bed and starts to kiss my neck.

"Four," I struggle to get out from his grasp. "Stop."

"Aren't you dauntless?" Dauntless... daunted is scared or intimidated...the opposite is brave...ohhh brave... I knee him in the junk and push him off of me.

oOo

I wake up confused. I look over and see Toby looking at me concerned.

"Tris, you were talking in your sleep are you okay?"

"What did I say?"

"You said 'Four, stop'" He says "what was I doing?" I blush

"N-nothing"I say and he gives me the 'your a shitty liar' look. I sigh and tell him about my dream, he ends up smirking wickedly. He pins me to my bed and starts kissing my neck. I don't push him away like I did in the dream. I let it happen, He kisses down to my collar bone and kisses each raven I got tattooed to represent my family. It gets really heated,

"Toby stop. We're not even really dating."

"Trissy-pooh will you go out with me?" All I do is nod and fall asleep again in his arms.

oOo Four' s pov

I wake up to beautiful blue grey eyes, and the ending of rock n role.

"Good morning beautiful" I say and Tris blushes, I chuckle and get up out of her bed. I unlock the door and step out intro the hallway. At the same time Caleb walks out of his room. We just stand there and stare at each other. I run down the stairs to the front door, open it, and run out onto the front yard. I run all the way to my house and see my dad's car in the driveway. Great this morning is going to be fun. I walk in to see Marcus on the couch waiting for me with his belt already off and in his hands.

"Remove your shirt son." I do as told and crouch down and wait for the sting of the belt against my back.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris Pov

I walk out of my room to see an irate Caleb sitting on the couch.

"Hey Caleb, what's wrong?" I ask sitting next to him

"Four…..was in your room last night!" he shouts.

"We didn't do anything." I say and walk out the front door. I walk to Toby's house and knock on the door. No one answers so I just open it to see Four crouched down without a shirt and Marcus with a belt in his hand. He brings his arm back and I run in front of Toby before the belt hits. It hits me on the arm and wraps around it. I scream and fall to the floor.

"Tris why are you here?!" Toby asks while pushing me out of the way.

"Stupid girl!" Marcus yells and hits me with the belt again. He pulls his arm back but Toby punches him in the jaw and he falls down, dropping the belt. Four grabs the belt and hits Marcus with it. Marcus eventually passes out and I rush over to Four and hold his arm back right as he was about to hit him again.

"Tris are you okay?" he looks at my arm and touches the mark that it left; I wince and he takes my hand, leading me down a hallway. He stops and opens a door to a bedroom, his bedroom. He digs in his closet and I sit on his bed. He walks over to me with a box of stuff. He puts a cream on my arm and wraps it.

"Tris I'm so sorry."

"I-it's fine I guess but when I fell to the floor...um a new-ish cut reopened."

"How new is new-ish?"

"Yesterday..."

"Tris why?!"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"What do you mean 'I won't understand'?!"

"WERE YOU BULLIED NON STOP ABOUT BEING UGLY, TOO SHORT, OR STUPID ALL THROUGHOUT SCHOOL?!"

"No...BUT DAMN IT TRIS MY DAD BEATS ME! HE BEAT MY MOM TO DEATH! SO YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD BE THE PERSON TO UNDERSTAND THE MOST!" I look at him, tears pricking my eyes... I hug him and sob into his chest; he sits there...shocked. I just hug him tighter and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered

"It's okay...I yelled too and I'm sorry for thAt."

oOo

It's like 10 Am on a Saturday and someone is banging on the door. I walk downstairs and open the door to see Toby. He's sweating and breathing heavily like he just ran a marathon.

"Tris...I got in some trouble and I stayed at a party and fell asleep. And the cops were there and I've been running and ugh can I just sit down inside?"

"Y-yeah. Were the cops running after you..or driving or something?" I ask as I lead him to the couch.

"Yea I turned a couple corners and ran to your house. They might be here soon." Of course. I sigh and take my shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me I have a plan. Take off your shirt and mess up your hair. When there's a knock on the door you have to pick me up and start walking over to the door. Then either pretend to kiss my neck or actually do it." I say and he takes his top off and messes up his hair. After a little while of waiting there's a knock at the door. Four picks me up and walks to the door he starts kissing my neck and I let out a sigh and cover my mouth blushing. He chuckles and I move my hand and open the door. He starts to kiss my neck again and this time I moan...oops. I don't see a cop outside I see a Christina, Will, Mar, Uri, and of course Zeke and Shauna. I push Toby' s lips from my neck and jump down off of him and blush.

"Uh..Hi"

"We can come back later..." they say and run down the walkway." I look at Toby and start laughing.

"Was that a real moan?" He asks and I blush but still nod my head.

"So...you wouldn't mind if I did that again would you."

"W-well...I-uh" he smirks and picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist and he starts kissing my neck. I let out a quiet moan and feel him grin wickedly against my neck. He walks backwards into my room and lays me on the bed. He hovers over me and kisses my collarbone and unbuttons my shirt. And I realize. I only sleep in a large button down shirt and panties. He slides it off of my shoulders and stares at my chest. (Okay I'm sorry this is as far as it goes. I mean as far as I'm going to write they do go all da way) and we get lost in each other for the first time


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I had to put the other stories on hold but it's just too much. For the next few chapters I'm going to need a new character, I think it was BooksLover2000 who told me about one in the original version of this. Speaking of BooksLover2000 thank you. You have reviewed on almost like every chapter, it's what mak3s me want to keep writing. ANYWAYYYYY heres da story**

Four's POV

I wake up with a beautiful blond girl in my arms. I grin goofily as memories of a couple of hours ago flood into my mind.

"Bea, I'm home!" I hear and scramble to get at least my boxers on and wake Tris up. I get fully dressed and shake Tris' shoulder. She wakes up and mumbles something

"Tris you dad is home." I whisper and she jumps out of bed and gets her clothes on. Right after she gets dressed her dad walks into her room, he looks at us, shrugs and leaves her room. I look at Tris and smirk. Oh if only he knew what we did last night. I would be dead. Tris goes out into the hallway and walks into her parent's room.

Tris POV

"You're okay with him being in my room?"

"Well as long as you guys don't have sex its completely fine." Ha-ha why would we ever do that? *nervous laugh*

"Oh yea ya know while we're on that topic…." His eyes go wide and he clenches his jaw (I thought about being childish and putting butt cheeks X3)

"Beatrice…you didn't."

"Well….."

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"If you kill him you would just kill me on the inside." He knows I just got out of deep depression so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't risk having that happen again. I expect him to say fine but instead he walks into my bedroom and I hear a yell of pain (without love X3) I run into my room to see my dad kicking Toby to the floor. He starts kicking Toby's back and I rush over to them, I push my dad away from Toby and check his back. My dad was angry that I took Four's shirt off until he saw the healing marks on his back.

"what happened to him?"

"his father, if you could even call him that, beats him." My dad's eyes grow wide.

"listen Four..im sorry…"

"Yea whatever just help me up and get to ice" I run into the bathroom and fill the tub with cold water and get ice to dump into the bath. I end up just grabbing a bag of it and using the knife I keep on my inner thigh at all times to cut it open and dump it in. Four gets into the bathroom and slightly smiles.

"You went all out Prior." He takes his pants off and looks at me. I sigh and leave.

FOURS POV BITHCES...I'M SORRY ILY X3

I take my boxers off -because they're the only pair I have here- and get into the bathtub. Damn this water is so FUCKING cold oh my God. A chunk of ice gets crushed by my back and I yell in pain. Tris knocks on the bathroom door and I cover up my junk.

"Come In."

"Uh..." She looks at me and blinks a few times. She looks away and blushes. "Are you okay? I heard you yell."

"Um yea I'm fine I just kinda crushed a chunk of ice with my back and it hurt."

"Okay." She reaches for the door handle and I see red on her long sleeve shirt.

"Tris. Come here." She slowly walks over to me and I grab her arm.

"Four please stop." She tries to pull her arm away but cries out. I move her sleeve up to see fresh cuts.

"DAMN IT TRIS! Why do you do this?!"

"Becuase I'm still depressed!, Why else?! Do you think I do it for fun?!" l she snaps ans I let go of her arm and she runs out of the bathroom. Her body is just too perfect for any cuts or scars.


	8. Chapter 8

TRIS POV

I run into my room and slam the door behind me. I go on Twitter and look through my feed. See hate after HATE after hate comment about how I'm ugly, a slut, how I stole Four from some random chick, how I should..kill myself. Maybe I should. Not many people would miss me. I go over to my dresser and get the blade I keep on it. I look at it and blink back tears. I sit down and write a note to Toby.

 ** _Tobias,_**

 ** _I'm sorry. I truly am but I can't do this anymore so many people tell me to kill myself, that I don't deserve to live. More people want me dead than alive so I'm going by the law. Majority rules. I love you._**

I pick up my blade and roll up my sleeves. I take a deep breath and cut a deep slit dragging up my arm and scream. The pain is overwhelming, I hear someone running to my room and Four opens my door. He's only in his boxers and his eyes go wide. He rushes over to me and my vision starts to cloud. I mumble "the note." Before I black out.

oOo Fours pov.

The note? I check her pulse, she's-

 ** _HAhaHAHAHAHA I'm evil well until next time_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lola….omg I was waiting till someone said that omg ily yauus anyway heres the chapter, the LAST chapter.**

 **Fours POV**

She's alive but barely, I carry her into the living room and out into my car. I speed to the hospital and carry her to the front desk.

"My girlfriend tried to kill herself and she has a weak pulse please help." I say to the lady behind the counter. She nods and yells for someone to bring one of those moving cot thingies **(I have no idea what they are called but if you have seen any movie with a hospital I'm talking about the thing they take the ppl to the rooms on.)** I gently lay her on it and they wheel her away, I try to follow her but they tell me to stay in the waiting room.

oOo

about two hours later the doctor comes to the waiting room and stands in front of me with a look of pity, _please be okay please be okay._

"Okay mister Eaton, she's going to live. And we took an X-ray to see if she tried to do any further damage, luckily she didn't but she cut really deep into her arm and lost a lot of blood. Do you know anyone with O- blood?"

"That's my blood type." I say and he motions for me to come with him. I follow him into the room Tris is in. I see a note in her pocket. I read it and feel tears pricking my eyes. I blink them back and the doctor takes like two pints of my blood. And transfers it into Tris, they stitch up her arm and tell me I can stay overnight in her room if I want, I obviously say yes and eventually fall asleep holding her hand. **(I've been writing this for** _ **FIVE HOURs)**_

oOo

I'm woken up by sobs; I look over at Tris to see her sobbing into one hand while keeping my hand in her other.

"Tris…"

"I wanted to die! Why wouldn't you just let me die Tobias?!" she screams at me and I just stare at her.

"Because I love you too much to let you die, I love you so much Tris I-I can't lose you." **(I'm crying now… I didn't even cry writing life as a factionless but now it's like full out waterworks)**

"I've been getting death threats… because girls like Molly, Lauren, and Jessica want you. So many threats, lies, and comments about how 'you got me pregnant so that's why you're still with me' and 'you're just using me for a bit of practice before you fuck Jessica'. We've only been together for like two weeks and I'm already getting death threat Toby! So… since they want me dead and not many people want me alive I thought I would end it." _So me being with her is causing people to tell her to kill herself…. I'm the cause of her being in any danger._ I look her in the eyes and I guess she knew what I was thinking.

"Tris, just ignore them please… the only way to make them stop is if we…" I sigh. "Maybe we should... it would stop the threats." I say and look anywhere but her.

"O-okay." Her voice cracks and she sobs.

 **THE END.**

 **I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END IT AND I WANTED HER TO LIVE BUT I WANTED IT TO BE SAD. IVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR LIKE 8 HOURS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tris Pov.

It's been months since the breakup. It's the last day of school tomorrow and I can't wait. Four and I are still friends but it's been a little awkward. He moved on and started dating Nita the head cheerleader. It kind of hurts seeing him kissing another girl but I have a boyfriend now. I'm dating Uriah now; he's sweet and caring but... It's just not the same as with Tobias.

"Tris, babe come here I got something for ya." I walk into the living room of his house and raise my eyebrows at him. He pulls a puppy from behind his back. Oh my God it's so cute. I squeal and jump up and down; he chuckles and hands me the small puggle.

"Oh my God thank you Uri" I kiss his cheek and set the dog on the couch.

"I only got it for you hoping that we could... ya know...afterwards." He smirks and I giggle. "So I'll take that as a yes?" I shake my head and he frowns.

"You chose the wrong week of the month." He groans and I laugh.

"Is that the only reason why you're with me?" I ask and he doesn't meet my eyes as he shakes his head. "It's is..." He looks me in the eyes.

"Tris...I'm sorry...I really am." Tears stream down my cheeks and I run to the front door; I run down the driveway and find myself at Tobias' door. I think about turning back and walking to my house but I knock on the door anyway. Four opens the door shirtless, his pants are unbuttoned, his hair is messed up, and he has hickeys on his neck. I turn around and run to my house. Right when I get to the door I get a text from Tobias.

Hi...-4

Hi…-6

Um why did you stop by?4

I-uh well I kind of just needed a hug or something bcuz I found out Uri was just trying to get in my pants-6

Oh…- 4

Yah but its fine-6

Why did you run away?-5

You seemed a bit… busy-6

Oh… rite…-4

Yea um I gtg bye-6

Wait I'm coming over-4

Wait why?-6

Your hug duh.-4

I laugh and open the door, tossing the keys on the couch. I turn on Netflix and watch Vampire Knight (love this anime) after about half an episode I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open it to see Four...and Nita. They both hug me and I laugh. Nita is my friend but we stopped hanging out when she got together with Four.

"Oh my God Nita it's been forever."

"Yea.. whatever" she roles her eyes and looks at her nails. Wow bitch alert. I sigh and walk back over to the couch and continue to watch anime. "Four, babe I don't want to stay here and watch this crappy nerd fest." I turn around and glare at her.

"No one is asking you to stay here Nita." She smirks at me and kisses Toby, he kisses back and puts his hands on her hips. I walk to my room trying to stay calm but I slam the door. He seems to have gotten over me quick. I hate this. I hear a moan and scream in frustration.

"Nita stop okay?! I'm done with you! You're being a complete bitch and we already made a promise that if you were nice to my friends we could be together! It's over!" Oh shnap crackle POP. Wait... He's single...YES. But the threats... I can't. I still get them but there is no way in hell I'm telling Toby what girls say now. He will most likely kill someone he'd like really overprotective and I don't know why.

"Tris I'm going to go kill Uri now wanna come with?" I laugh and walk into the living room to see Four with a serious face and I sigh. I walk to my car with Toby behind me and drive to Uriah' s house. I knock on the door and he opens it fear visible on his face when he sees Toby behind me glaring at him and clenching his (butt cheeks) jaw.

"Uh.. H-hi guys." He stutters and I laugh. Four just grabs him by his collar.

"Don't you EVER come near Tris again do you hear me?!" He spits out and Uri nods quickly and Four let's go of him. He grabs my hand and stops back to the car. "Rage much?" He chuckles.

I drive past my house and Toby looks at me confussed; I smile and keep on driving.

"Tris…" I look at him and raise my eyebrows. "I…"

"You…what?"

"I still love you" he shuts his eyes tightly and I stop the car. He looks at me and I sigh and start driving again. "Please say something"

"What do you want me to say? I love you too when I don't know if I do?" that was a meaner than I wanted. He looks at me again, but this time with pain in his eyes.

"Please Tris… I love you." I give him a weak laugh.

"If you loved me so much, why did you kiss Lauren?! TWICE?!" I say and stop at our destination. "Why did you say we should break up?!" I look him in the eyes, his eyes are so perfect. I know I've said it before but they're the deepest blue I've ever seen. He kisses me with more passion than ever before; it takes everything I have to pull away. I know I love him but I don't want the threats. Uriah texts me and I look at my phone.

 _Tris… I'm so sorry_ – Uriah

I sigh and hand Toby my phone, he scowls and types quickly and hands me the phone.

 **Go fuck yourself – Tris (but four wrote it)**

I laugh and he smiles.

 _There's a party at mine and Zeke's place in 10 min you in? - Uriah_

 **Yea why not be there in 5- Tris**

I start the car and start driving.

oOo

We make it there and I'm surprised to only see the gang taking turns on the karaoke.

"Hey Tris want a turn?" Uri asks, I shrug and walk up to the machine seeing what songs they have. Perfect...

I hit the song and the music starts playing

 _I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._ _  
_ _I still feel your touch in my dream._ _  
_ _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_ _  
_ _without you it's hard to survive._

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ _  
_ _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ _  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._ _  
_ _Need you by my side._ _  
_ _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._ _  
_ _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._ _  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat so..._ _  
_ _I can't let you go._ _  
_ _Want you in my life._

 _Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._ _  
_ _They wipe away tears that I cry._ _  
_ _The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._ _  
_ _You make me rise when I fall._

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ _  
_ _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ _  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._ _  
_ _Need you by my side._ _  
_ _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static._ _  
_ _And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._ _  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat so..._ _  
_ _I can't let you go._ _  
_ _Want you in my life._

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._ _  
_ _And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._ _  
_ _Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._ _  
_ _Need you by my side._

 _ **This isn't my song! It is cascada's song!**_

I blush and stare at Toby and he smirks, making me blush redder.

"Who's turn?" Four raises his hand and I hand him the mic, his fingers brushing mine sending a very familiar shock of electricity up my arm. For a moment we just stare in each other's eyes, he looks at the machine and picks a song. _**(Okay you can take this song how it was meant to; it was a song to the singer's ex that was battling cancer. But that won't fit with the story so… I took it like it was to a girl that is in a deep depression and self harms)**_

 _Let's go!_

 _I kissed the scars on her skin_

 _I still think you're beautiful_

 _And I don't ever want to lose my best friend_

 _I screamed out "god you vulture, bring her back or take me with her"_

 _Tear it down break the barricades_

 _I wanna see what sound it makes_

 _I hate this flavor with a passion_

 _And I fucking hate the aftertaste_

 _How does it feel? How does it feel?_

 _Well it feels like I'm on fire_

 _Wake up I know you can hear me_

 _Make me a promise here tonight_

 _Love like a tidal wave_

 _Dreamless and early graves_

 _I never want it to be this way_

 _The chemicals will bring you home again_

 _This is it_

 _When it's done we can say that_

 _When it's sudden death we fight back_

 _Pretend like I don't entice you_

 _I see you circling the sky above my head_

 _You traitor_

 _I will never be taken for granted again_

 _Keep digging holes in the desert_

 _Say a prayer for you_

 _I know that you're in pain_

 _But if we die at the same does it still scare you?_

 _Make me a promise here tonight._

 _Let's go!_

 _Dreamless and early graves_

 _I never want it to be this way_

 _The chemicals will bring you home again_

 _This is it when it's done with can say that_

 _Oh my god were not gonna make it!_

 _We will bring the tidal wavex4_

 _We will bring the tidal wavex3_

 _And nothing will remain!_

 _She's mine_

 _You stay away from her is not her time_

 _Cause baby I'm the one who haunts her dreams at night_

 _Until she's satisfied_

 _Make me a promise here tonight_

 _Love like a tidal wave_

 _Dreamless and early graves_

 _I never want it to be this way_

 _The chemicals will bring you home again_

 _This is it_

 _When it's done we can say that_

 _When it's sudden death we fight back!_

 _Go!_

 _Fuck it!_

 _ **NOT MY SONG! PEIRCE THE VEILS SONG!**_ _ **Btw that song had screamo in it and he did that part too and his scream voice sounds like Jeremy McKinnon**_

Everyone looks at him in awe and the tips of his ears burn bright red. I giggle then stop once I realize what he just sang about, me. I look him in the eyes and he bites his lip and crookedly smiles.

"Well someone got over Uriah quick." I here Marlene say and an ache spreads over my chest and goes down my arms to my fingertips. Why would she say something like that? I start walking to the door and feel too big hands grab my waist I look back and see Uriah.

"Hi teddy bear." I say and he laughs.

Toby is scowling at the nickname I gave Uri a while ago. I smile at him and this seems to make him feel a little better. Uri is still supper nice to me even though I'm with Tob- not WITH Toby but… Around Toby. I sit down next to Toby and he pulls me onto his lap and rests his head on my shoulder. I shift and he groans into my ear; I stop my eyes wide and a blush creeping up my neck. Chris looks at me trying to figure out why I'm bushing. She looks at Toby's lap and smirks.

"Trissy, what song should I sing?" Zeke asks

"I want you to struggle so… me myself and Hyde by Ice Nine Kills" his eyes widen; I guess he's heard the song before.

 **(I don't own the song ice nine kills does)**

 _I tear apart the pages of the story of my life_ _  
_ _In black and white the wrong and right_ _  
_ _Will struggle to survive_

 _And I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm waging war on myself_ _  
_ _A captive casualty_ _  
_ _Traded a merciful heart for a murderer's brain_ _  
_ _But now I curse what's in my head_ _  
_ _Because I can't stop seeing red_

 _Did you really think I would falter my friend?_ _  
_ _I've destroyed you before I'll destroy you again_

 _I'm the hell that is your future_ _  
_ _I'll incinerate your past_ _  
_ _I'm the devil on your shoulder_ _  
_ _But I'll always be your better half_

 _We might share one body_ _  
_ _But this spine is fucking mine_ _  
_ _By now you should know_ _  
_ _You're just a spectator_ _  
_ _I'm the show!_ _  
_ _Is this the end of me?_

 _Cause I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm waging war on myself_ _  
_ _A captive casualty_ _  
_ _Traded a merciful heart for a murderer's brain_ _  
_ _But now I curse what's in my head_ _  
_ _Because I can't stop seeing red_

 _Did you really think you could Hyde from me doctor?_ _  
_ _Have you not seen the legacy I've carved into the flesh of this city?_ _  
_ _Even Van Gogh would call it a bloody good impression_ _  
_ _An artist of infection and your just another piece in my collection_

 _A mirror image of perfection_ _  
_ _Who's time has fucking come_

 _Cause I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm waging war on myself_ _  
_ _A captive casualty_ _  
_ _Traded a merciful heart for a murderer's brain_ _  
_ _But now I curse what's in my head_ _  
_ _Because I can't stop seeing red_

 _Friends and fellow countrymen lend me your ears_ _  
_ _The following revelation's for you skeptics to hear_ _  
_ _There exists no good_ _  
_ _Only unrealized evil_ _  
_ _I'll bring hope to the sinners_ _  
_ _And death to the people_

 _I tear apart the pages of the story of my life_

 _Cause I've been falling apart in the pouring rain_ _  
_ _I'm waging war on myself_ _  
_ _A captive casualty_ _  
_ _Traded a merciful heart for a murderer's brain_ _  
_ _But now I curse what's in my head_ _  
_ _Because I can't stop seeing red_ _  
_ _I'm seeing red_ _  
_ _The doctor is dead_ _  
_ _I bid thee farewell_ _  
_ _Fuck my fate_ _  
_ _Just save a seat for me in hell_

He did the screamo parts perfectly it was hot…

"Tris…" Zeke says looking at me like I've grown two heads.

"What?" he smirks.

"So you like guys that can do screamo, noted."

"I didn't think out loud did I?" he nods and I groan and hide my face in my hands. I feel plump lips on my neck, Tobias is kissing my neck. He starts sucking on my pulse point and is let out a sigh, the girls giggle and the guys cheer. I chuckle then my breath hitches as he slides his hands up the back of my shirt and unclips my bra. My eyes widen and he moves his hands around to the front of my body.

"GET A ROOM! Ya nasty." Zeke yells and Toby clips my bra again and takes his hands out of my shirt. I look at Zeke and see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Why would he be jealous? I thought that he had Shauna. I'm ruining the group; I did this back in Ohio. I don't mean to it just happens. A guy named Jake liked me and let me hang out with his friends Al, Josh, Gabe, and Kaleb. Eventually all of the boys liked me and fought over me. I told them I didn't think of them that way and Al told me he loved me and wanted me to be his first time. I told him no and the next night he tried to rape me, I got away and he wanted me to forgive him. I told him I never would and that if he came near me again I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The next day my father was watching the news and it said that Al jumped off of a bridge into a raging river. I was responsible for his death; I might as well have shot him in the head. They said that they found a note in his pocket but it was in a Ziploc bag so it wouldn't get ruined by the water it said.

 _Dear Beatrice,_

 _I confessed my love for you and you wouldn't accept it. I'm truly sorry for what I tried to do that night. You and I were meant to be, Bea I know you love me but you just don't know it. You don't realize it. You will, and you will join me. I just know it. I will see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Albert._

I feel tears running down my cheeks and wipe them away.

"Tris what's wrong?" Toby asks.

"just thinking about what happened to Al."

"oh…"

"yea."

"wait whos Al?" Chris asks, I take a deep breath and tell them the whole story.

"Oh, Tris I'm so sorry..." she gives me a look of pity and anger bubbles up inside me.

"I DON'T WANT YOURE STUPID PITY CHRISTINA!" I yell my face hot in anger. I stomp to my car and Toby follows but much more calm.

"Tris can I tell you something?" I shrug. "You're sexy when you're mad." He smirks as I redden.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask biting my lip and he nods eagerly. I stand on my tiptoes and lean to his ear. "You're always sexy." He shivers-most likely because of my breath on his neck- and steps back looking at me with a huge smirk on his face. He takes my face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing over my cheekbones.

"Tris… I love you. I know I know you might not feel the same way but I'm in love with you. And don't even say you're not beautiful because we both know that's not true, you're perfect Beatrice. I've never loved anyone like I love you. Well… to be honest you're the first person I've ever loved, you're the only person I've ever loved." I stare at him in shock.

"I- I don't know what to say…" my whisper is almost carried away by the light breeze in the evening air. **(I love this sentence XP)** He leans down and kisses me, this time I don't hesitate to kiss back. He smiles against my lips then pulls away. **_(Oh my god ppl. You better love this chapter so far, I've been writing for 10 hours! Some may be asking." What about school?" I go to online school. So I have access to Microsoft word during the four hours I'm at school.)_**

"Tris, do you realize how scared I was when you tried to kill yourself?" he asks and I pull my sleeves down. I never did stop cutting after that. He notices the movement and looks down at my hands and back at me, clearly angry that I keep self-harming."God damn it Tris!" I flinch at his harsh tone and he sighs, running a hand through his short dark brown hair. I look at the ground.

"Maybe I should go home." I whisper and he looks at the ground too.

"I'll just stay with Zeke and Uri." I nod and get in my car and drive home.

oOo

Right once I get in the door I burst into tears. He's angry with me, I know it's a stupid thing to cry over but he's not the only reason. I'm crying because of cramps, Uri, Toby, and Al. He said I would _love_ him. The thought makes me sick I walk to my room thinking about Al, he was like a brother to me.I get into my room and plop down on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

I would _never_ love him. He tried to rape me and he thought I love him?! I sigh and lie back on my bed and scroll through instagram for an hour. My phone dings and I scream because I didn't know what it was. It's a text from Tobias.

 _Look Tris I'm sorry for yelling at you I just love you too much to see you hurt yourself -4_

 _I love you too but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop cutting-6_

 _Tris please stop I'm begging you-4_

 _I still get them Toby-6_

 _Getwhat-4_

 _The threats and stuff-6_

 _I thought when we broke up they would stop I'm so stupid-4_

 _Will you come over? I need someone else here with me-6_

 _Yeah will be over in 4-4_

I look around my room and see my diary on the floor. I pick it up and skim through the pages and stop when I see something I remember **(the next thing was actually written by me, no one believes me when I say it is but I swear it is)**

 _We all will die, we all know that. So you try to make the best of it. Live every second to the fullest. But there are people like me who don't try to live life. Who would rather die than live it. There are many of us, too many. But we can't help it, we hate it here. We can't wait for Th day we die and some, like me try to bring that day closer. It's like tug of war with your loved ones on one side and you on the other. Only some can pull the rope free. The rest of us are stuck here to suffer in a place we want to escape. We are locked up in a world where we don't belong. We are forced to 'enjoy' life to make others happy._

"Did you write that?" I hear from my doorway and see Toby standing there looking at me and I quickly shut my diary and hold it to my chest.

"Yea…"

"Can I look in your diary?"

"no." I slide it under my pillow and lay back on my bed. Tobias lies next to me and I look over at him.

"You're Beautiful." He says and I blush. I move closer to him and snuggle close. Eventually falling into a deep sleep.

 **NO NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I REACH 20 REVIEWS BYEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Btw guest, I know I'm sorry the story used to be 26 chapters so I mashed them together and I forgot to put Tris pov, you're talking about the part where Tobias' had was on Tris' chest correct?**

I wake up by Toby moving.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" I open my eyes and he's walking out of my room.

"Where are you going?"

"My house…"

"Please stay."

"Okay." He sits down on my bed and I get up and sit next to him. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I love you Beatrice."

"I love you too Tobias."

"So you know I'm going to college in a couple of months right?" I nod and he takes a deep breath. "I got into Imperial College London" **(I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS COLLEGE)**

"You can't go."

"Tris this is the college I've wanted to go to for years I can't pass this up."

"But… fine I'm sorry." I sigh. "How long are you going to college for?"

"Four years…"

"What about us Tobias?"

"Maybe we can do this, make it work somehow."

"Tobias I'm going to college next year, we would be away from each other for so long." My voice cracks.

"Tris I… I can't throw away my future for you."

"I don't want you to. I just know what it's like to be in a long distance relationship and it's not easy Tobias."

"Then come with me, move to London with me." He gets off of the bed and gets on his knees in front of me and takes my hands in his. "We can be together forever."

"There's no way my father would let me and I don't have a passport."

"Tris, I…I can't live without you." **(Awwwwwwwwe)**

"I love you Tobias." I sigh. "But with our colleges being so far apart... I don't think we can be together."

"No, Tris please." He looks me in the eyes and I see nothing but pain floating in the deep blue seas of his eyes. **(…..idk…. yay or nay?)**

"Toby I've been through this before, I don't want to suffer like that again." I hear a sniffle and look at my doorway. Chris is standing there. Here mascara running down her face. Oh yea… I texted her and told her to come over this morning.

"How long have you been there?" Tobias asks her and gets back on the bed.

"Since the 'Tris I… I can't throw away my future for you' part" she says as she wipes her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"Well can you leave?" I ask and she nods and leaves. Toby gets up and starts to leave too but I grab the hem of his shirt and tug a little bit.

"Please stay. Stay with me until you have to go to London." He smiles and picks me up setting me on the bed and lies next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Tris's POV:

"So Tris…" Toby says as he twirls some of my hair around his finger. I stare at his chiseled jaw and trace patterns on his cheek.

"What?" I mumble.

"I have been informed that your birthday is coming up soon."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow, amused as he chuckles and runs his other hand in my hair.

"Yes, and I must know what you want." I grin and shake my head, looking into his blue eyes.

"I don't need anything as long as you're with me." I mumble and kiss him. He pulls away and smiles.

"Oh, but Trissy. I can't not get you anything for your birthday. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" I laugh and he kisses my cheek, I whine and he beams.

"Je t'aime Beatrice" he can speak French?

"You can speak French?" I ask and he nods. And just when I didn't think he could get any hotter.

"Why? Is it weird?" He sounds kind of worried, which is cute.

"No, actually it's kind of… uh… hot…" My face burns as I mumble the last word. He laughs heartily and I cover my face in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Trissy, you don't have to be embarrassed." He says as he moves my hands.

"Let's play a game. So we have to call the gang because they will also enjoy the game."

"Fine, but can I kiss you?" I whisper, leaning in closer, switching my gaze to his plump lips that I've grown to admire then back up to his eyes, which always draws me in. He does a heart stopping smile and meets me halfway, caressing my cheeks with his calloused hands and I grip the nape of his neck, tugging on his hair, electing a guttural moan from his throat.

I bite his lip eagerly and he allows my tongue to fight his for dominance but unfortunately I lose. I pull back, breathless and he continues his sweet torture on my neck. We're broken apart by the ringing of my phone and I groan, reaching for it.

"What?" I ask and Chris starts talking really fast. "Calm down and speak slower." I say and Toby starts kissing my neck again. "Okay, so I'm at your bedroom door now and I'm about to open it we can talk in a sec." she says and I don't really pay attention because Toby's lips feel so- "Tris… should I come back later?" I hear from my doorway and Toby jumps and reddens.

"Uh… no, you've already interrupted so stay." I say and she squeals.

"Tris I must know what you and hottie number boy were doing." She whispers in my ear.

"First off, just no Chris. What I and my boyfriend do to each other is none of your business. Second, delete the picture you took of it. And third, you can't call him hottie number boy when he can here you." She reddens and takes out her phone smirks and then deletes it. My phone dings and then Four's does. I look and she sent it to the group chat with the whole gang… I open the picture and turn deep red. Four is hovering over me and kissing my neck.

"CHRIS!" She laughs but I don't think she gets it. "Don't you remember when you added my mom in that group because she's 'cool'?" Her eyes widen and she scrambles to delete the pic from the chat.

"Tris...honey..." I hear my mom shout from downstairs and I groan.

"Yea mom?"

"What's this picture?" She asks as she enters my doorway, holding her phone up showing me the pic.

"W-well I..."

"Four what were you planing on doing my little baby?" She asks and I groan. Again.

"Well... I-I don't know... stuff..." He's beet red.

"Stuff like?" Mom puts her hands on her hips and looks at him with narrowed eyes

"Uh... I-I..." He gulps, know there is no way out of this. "Whatever she wanted me to do." I turn deep red and my mom laughs.

"I didn't think you would tell me anything. Tris, he's a keeper." She winks and leaves my room.

"What ever I wanted huh?" I ask and lean back on my bed and he smirks. "Will you buy me a chocolate bar?" I ask and look at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Chris do you want anything?" She looks surprised and nods her head.

"Will you stop by Starbucks and get me a pumpkin spice Latte ? Oh and get Tris a java chip thing." He sighs and walks out the door with my keys.

oOo

He walks back with five king sized chocolate bars and Starbucks. He tosses me two, Chris two and has one for himself. He hands me my coffee and Chris her latte. He sits down next to me and I break on of my bars in half, handing him one half.

"Why did you only get one?" I ask him and he shrugs then breaks a pip (yes that's what they're called!) From his candy bar and pops it in his mouth.

"I don't have room for sweets with a super sweet girl like you in my life." I blush deep red and he kisses my cheek.

"Je t'aime Tobias." I say and kiss him. "You taste like chocolate." I say and he laughs.

"I'm the third wheel so I'm going home." Chris says and gets up. She waves and winks at Toby. He smirks and I look at him confused. She leaves and I sit towards Toby.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The wink and smirk."

"I..."

"You..."

"Can't tell you."

I pop a pip in my mouth and get up.

"Tris?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" He looks so worried which is adorable.

"No," lies

"You're such a bad liar Tris."

"Fine, how would you like it if Zeke winked at me and I smirked and wouldn't tell you why?" I snapped and walked out of my room."

"It's not actually fair Tris, don't even put the thought or the image in my head. I fear every day that someone will be better than me and take you away." He says as he walks out of my room and grabs my wrist.

"You act like I don't feel the same way."


	14. Chapter 14 really short sorry

**_I FORGOT BOOKSLOVER2000 HELPED ME WITH THE BEGINNING OF THE LAST CHAPTER._**

"Tris, I'm sorry I just can't tell you…" he mumbles and all I can think about is _what if he's cheating on me…_

"I have one question."

"Shoot Trissy."

"You love me right?" I ask and look into his eyes.

"Of course I love you Tris," he grabs my hands. "Tris I love you more than life itself." He leans down and kisses me, I pull away and he looks worried.

"Why though? I'm not pretty in any way possible…"

"Tris you're gorgeous, why can't you see it?" He puts his hands on my cheeks and runs his thumb over my cheek bones. "I'm madly in love with you." He says and kisses me.

"Je t'aime Tobias." I mumble against his lips and he smiles.

"Do I still taste like chocolate?" he asks and I laugh.

"Yes."

"Oh yea I'm taking you somewhere." He picks me up and carries me out of the house.

 **guys... im so sorry its THIS short... i just have really bad writers block and gahhh**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story should just be booklover2000's and mine cuz geez she writes so much for me because I get stuck more than the average person. I feel so bad about it too.**

Tris's POV:

"What about the game?"

"Screw it." Tobias responds, turning left sharply, entering a secluded area of the forest. I direct my gaze away from the ever-changing scenery and tilt my head at him. He sees this and smiles.

"Don't worry. You'll love this." As soon as he finishes his statement, the forest opens up, making the whole area brighter and what I'm faced with through the wind-shield is pure beauty.

There's a waterfall, crashing down on rocks below, a tumultuous mix of colors bursting from the greenery surrounding us. The rocks are jagged and grey, causing a powerful contrast between the two views. I stumble out of the car and stroll towards the barrier, overlooking the river below and leave my jaw hanging open. My eyes are assaulted by the mesmerizing natural landscape in every direction and I turn to Tobias who is behind me, with worried eyes.

"This place is amazing. How did you find it?" I breathe and he chuckles in relief.

"I needed some time alone so what was meant to be a simple run ended up with me literally falling just right there." He points to the 'doorway' of the clearing and I laugh. He beams and reaches for my hand.

"I'm not done though." I send a confused look and he guides me to a bush that's concealing a path. We push through it and I feel us descending, the sound of the waterfall increasing in volume. My mind swirls with all sorts of thoughts and we break through a cave mouth, my breath taken away by the little pool behind the rushing water.

"So there IS a hidden place behind a waterfall? Thought that never existed?"

"Things continue to amaze people every day." He shrugs and I walk around the edge of the lake, keeping my eyes on the waterfall that's partly revealing the spot we just left and the car in its parked state.

"This is gorgeous."

"Yeah, but it can't compare to you."

"Tobias." I complain, blushing. He grins and strides towards me, cupping my head, tilting it up and catches my bottom lip in his teeth. I wrap my arms around his neck instantly, gripping it as he pries my mouth open and chases my tongue with his before finally catching it and doing some karate shit with mine. I laugh at this thought and he pulls back, with a raised eyebrow.

"I imagined our tongues doing karate." I mumble. He chuckles heartily and shakes his head in amusement.

"That brain of yours never fails to surprise me." He draws me closer, bending his head slowly. I push myself up on tiptoes and kiss his lips before dropping back to the ground. He keeps his eyes on me and I repeat the action at least three times until he holds me in place on my fourth kiss and we engage in another make out session. He pulls away and I pout. "I don't deserve you." he says in a husky voice. _How does he not deserve me?_

"How do you not deserve me?" he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Tris, you're perfect." I turn deep red and he smiles.

"No Tobias, you're the perfect one."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" he asks and I turn deep red.

"Well you're hot, sweet, you can speak more than one language, you're so romantic, the list could go on but I don't want to stand here for years." I say and his cheeks have a pink tint to them. "Oh and it's so cute when you blush because you're all tough guy on the outside but you're really just one huge teddy bear on the inside."

"But I'm broken…" he looks at the ground.

"No you're not; if anything Marcus is the broken one." I say and he looks at me with a sad smile.

"My back tells a different story Tris."

"If the only reason you're 'broken' is because of scars then I'm broken too." I say rolling up my sleeves. I haven't cut in a week. Tobias grabs my arm and traces the cuts. He traces the long one that goes up my arm.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asks and I sigh.

"I don't want to talk about it…"I mumble and he nods pulling my sleeves back down.


	16. Chapter 16

"So…" he looks around then looks me in the eye.

"We should start getting back." I grab the ends of my sleeves with my fingertips. It's pretty cold for a summer day. Its only 40 degrees. Toby nods and picks me up and carries me back to the car bridal style.

 **READY TIME SKIP, READY TIME SKIP AWAYYYY~ ready aim fire by imagine dragons.**

We walk into my house and to my room. He sits down on my bed and I sit next to him.

"So Tris you like PTV **(pierce the veil)** right?" I nod my head quickly. He takes his wallet out of his back pocket and pulls out two tickets to a PTV concert. _Oh my gawd!_

"OH MY GOD TOBY!" I tackle him in a hug. He chuckles and kisses my cheek. I sit up and he's lying down, I'm straddling his waist and my hands are on his chest. I lean down a bit and my hair falls around us like a curtain. "I love you." I mumble and he smiles softly and kisses me passionately. I kiss back and he puts his hands on my waist. I pull away and roll off of him.

 **OKAY GUYS. IM SORRY, ITS GONNA TAKE ME AT THE MOST 3 WEEKS TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER. IM SORRY :'(**


	17. Chapter 17 (its short)

I close my eyes and pretend to fall asleep. Toby kisses my cheek and gets off of the bed.

"I'm sorry Tris…" he mumbles and I hear the door close and I open my eyes and sit up. I look out the door into the hallway and watch Toby leave the house. I look out the window and see Lauren and Toby talking in my driveway. He leans down and kisses her. I take a deep breath; walk down the stairs and out the front door. I make sure I slam the door closed behind me. They jump and look at me with wide eyes.

"T-Tris…" He steps closer to me and I slap him across the face.

"I fucking HATE you!"I shout and he takes a step back and put a hand on his cheek.

"Tris… I'm so… so sorry." He reaches out to touch me but I step back.

"I should have known there was no way you actually loved me." I mumble and stomp into my house. I slam and lock the door then break down in tears; Caleb comes running out of his room and looks at me with a concerned look on his face.

"B- Tris... What happened?"

"Four." I sniffle and wipe my cheeks. "Was kissing Lauren again." Caleb hugs me and I sob into his chest. "I thought he loved me Caleb." He pulls away from the hug and looks me in the eyes.

"Tris, you don't need him." His voice is deeper than normal, his hair... slightly messy, his lips swollen and his face flushed.

"Who is in your bedroom with you?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. He turns deep scarlet and I laugh.

"Cara..."

"Oh no no no, this won't do. CARA COME HERE PLEASE." I shout and Cara walks out of Caleb's room. "If I couldn't have F-" Four... I almost forgot about him for one minute in my life. Tears roll down my cheeks and Caleb hugs me again and picks me up, carrying me to the couch. He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and hands me the Roku remote. He walks into my room and comes back with The Fault in Our Stars, (book and movie.) If I Stay, (book) and a box of tissues. He also hands me an ice cream scooper instead of a spoon.

"Thank you Caleb." I say and give him a sad smile.

"No problem Tris, so... tell me when you start watching death note." He says as he walks into his room, Cara quietly following. I have the best older brother ever.

oOo

I finish my last bite of ice cream about an hour later. Cara left about ten minutes ago and since then I've been snuggled up next to Caleb (IN A NONROMANTIC WAY BECAUSE...EW.) and eating my ice cream watching Death Note. My phone rings and I have a set song/ringtone for each person radioactive by imagine dragons plays so I know its Tobias.

"Aren't you going to a-" Caleb starts but I cut him off

"It's Four." He gives me a 'oh' face. Ready aim fire starts playing and I answer.

"Hey Zeke."I say and it's not Zeke.

"Tris, I'm sorry... please, please take me back." Tobias.

"No."

"Please Tris... Beatrice I can't stop thinking about you. I'm always thinking about you."

"Were you thinking about me when you had your lips on Lauren?" I ask and he doesn't answer so I hang up. Caleb gets up at leaves the house. Everyone is leaving me today. I sigh and get up to get a blanket. I just end up in my bed because it's warm. I huddle up all of my blankets around me and lay face down into my pillow. It smells like him... I throw it off of my bed and get one off of Caleb's bed.

"TRIS IM BACK!" Caleb shouts and I tell him I'm in my room. He walks into my room and his knuckles are split and his hands are bloody. It's kind of scary. I've never seen him like that before. "Why did you take my pillow?" He as and I sigh.

"My pillow smelled like... him" I look at the pillow lying on the floor.

"Okay, I'll go wash it." He grabs the pillow off the floor and walks out of my room. I should have told him to take my sheets and blankets with him too, they smell the same way. I should have known he didn't love me; he's the hottest guy in the world. Well... actually... even though he's like fifty something years old Johnny Depp is pretty shmexy. (DON'T LIE TO YOURSELVES YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!) I giggle and get my PC and look up pictures of Johnny Depp.

 **Time skip… XP**

I wake up to someone sitting down on my bed. I open my eyes and see _him._

"How did you get in here?" I ask and hold the blanket against my body because I may or may not have slept naked… its 100 degrees tonight, don't judge.

"Caleb let me in." he shrugs and gets under my blanket.

"Well leave!"

"No." he kisses me and I pull away.

"You can't just kiss me and expect me to jump in your arms." I spit and he just kisses me again. I slap him and realize, he's drunk. He starts sliding his hand up my leg.

"Toby please stop…" he smirks and takes the blanket off of me.


	18. my book

_**btw im writing a book XP so this will be on hold. its called Hear no evil. here is small sneak peak at first chapter**_

My name is Victoria; and this, is my story.

I'm crazy, no not like I do things like jump off cliffs, I hear voices in my head. Yes, actual voices in my head. As a result I have no friends. No one wants to talk to the girl who hears voices.

 **do you like so far? shemurr idkkk**


	19. Chapter 18

"Tobias..." I scoot back and he grabs my things, pulling g me towards him. "CALEB HELP!" I shout as he takes off his pants and boxers. Caleb runs into my room and pushed Toby off of me. Caleb repeatedly punches him and knocks him out.

"Tris, are you okay?" Caleb steps towards me and I nod.

"C-can you leave so I can put some clothes on..." Caleb looks at me, just noticing I'm naked and walks away. I look at Tobias on my floor and sigh. I get a water bottle from my nightstand. I dump it on him and he shoots up from the floor.

"Tris?" He squints at me since its pitch black in my room.

"Yea, go home." I say in a flat tone.

"Why am I naked?" He doesn't remember...

"You tried to rape me." It's happened to me twice. Al, a friend that I had no feelings for, and Tobias, the guy I love yet despise so much.

"You're kidding right?" He asks and stands up, not even bothering to cover himself.

"No..." I look at him and can only see his

"Can you turn a light on please?" I sigh and get up, turn on the light, and go to my dresser. "Damn you're beautiful." He says in a breathy voice. (Is that a word? Well it is now. Btw I'm on my kindle so I don't have the correction check thing so... My grammar won't be spot on but I'll try.)

"I'm nothing of the sort Tobias, and if I was you would think that my boyfriend would only want to be with me." I say then look him in the eyes. I turn back to the dresser and search for panties that Christina didn't buy for me. She only bought me lacy panties. She's my best friend but sometimes, I hate her to death. "FOUND ONE!" I shout and hold up a plain pink pair of panties and hear Toby chuckle.

"Tris? Are you okay?" I hear from outside ny door and sigh.

"Yea Caleb, I'm fine!" I hear someone shuffle away from the door and I get dressed.

"You need to go home Tobias." I look at him and just remember, he's naked. I redden and cover my eyes with one hand. "Please leave."

"I need clothes, I'm not walking to my house naked and I don't know where mine are."

"Just fine them!" I shout and sit down on the floor. I can't believe that Tobias tried to rape me. "You know, I hate then I love you. It's like I want to throw you off a cliff then rush to the bottom to catch you." I say and look up at him. He got his boxers on and is pulling up his pants.

"Okay," he says and leaves my room. I get dressed and lay down. I eventually fall asleep, dreaming of what has happened to me twice.

OKAY PPL, I'M WAY BEHIND ON SCHOOL WORK AND I'M FAILING ALL BUT ONE CLASS, SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING THIS OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES FOR A WHILE. I'M SORRY BUT ACORDING TO MY MOM MY GRADES HAVE TO COME BEFORE MY STORIES. BYE MY UNICORNS.


	20. Chapter 19

FOUR POV

I'm so stupid. I love Beatrice and I cheated on her... There's no way I could get her to forgive me. I tried to rape her... I'm the new Al.

"Zeke..." I say and look over at him. We're on the couch in his house watching some weird show about animals who have this virus and they're killing humans (ITS CALLED ZOO IF YOU WANNA WATCH IT, ITS PRETTY COOL)

"Yea?" He pauses the show and looks over at me.

"I don't know how I'm going to get Tris back." He sighs and sets his beer on the coffee table.

"She's a simple girl, go old school. Throw rocks at her window, don't throw big ones throw pebbles. Sing her love songs, buy her chipotle. Don't go to London." He shrugs "just do the old romance stuff." (YES, THE CHIPOTLE THING ACTUALLY WORKS... DON'T JUDGE STARBUCKS, KFC AND CHIPOTLE ARE ALL THE KEY TO A GIRLS HEART.)

"Zeke, I don't know if you noticed but I know nothing about romance." I say and he laughs.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan. Okay so we get the girls to take Tris on a picnic. And then you show up instead of the girls." I shake my head.

"No... She doesn't like picnics that much she wouldn't go."

"Okay... then a movie... a chick flick! The girls go to a sappy chick flick and you can sneak in and the girls will have saved a spot next to Tris." Yes! Perfect

"I envy you when it comes to your knowledge about girls." He chuckles and picks up his beer.

Tris POV

I get a text from Christina and sigh.

We're goin 2 da moviez 2nite gurl.-Chris

I don't want to.- Tris

2 bad c u 7 were goin to c The Longest Ride.-Chris Fml please don't make me.-Tris

O hun ur goin-Chris.

I groan and throw my phone down on my bed and pick my diary out from under my pillow.

I skim through the pages and stop. Blood spots are on one page. I read it. (I WROTE THIS FOR THIS STORY, PLS DON'T THINK I'M SUICIDAL DX)

I just love the way the blood trickles down my arm. A little red stream down my pale skin. Like a red stream on white, untouched sand. It's truly beautiful. It makes its way down my arm leaving a red tint in its wake. The blade never fails to break my flesh. The way my body goes numb, how I can only feel the sting of my wrists is...It's... I can't explain the way it makes me feel. The way the red liquid stains my skin is mesmerizing. And the knife gives me a reminder every time. A thin, long scar across my wrists. They fade but never go away. They stay for all eternity. A constant reminder of how broken I am. Of how I will never be able to be fixed. But... the blood. Oh the blood. The beautiful, mesmerizing, red blood. It runs down my arm so slowly. Knowing it will just splat on the floor. Like my arm is just emptying its pockets not caring where the contents fall. Knowing that the blood will fall to its most certain death. I Rick losing my worthless life just to see the blood. My blood. ( TBH I SCARED MYSELF WRITING THAT.)

Oh God... What was wrong with me? I look at my wrists and can feel the way he traced each scar. Tears flood my eyes, memories fill my mind, and clouds cover my vision. He never loved me... I sob and fall back onto my bed. A wave of sobs washes over me like I'm nothing more than sand on the beach. Tears drench the blanket around my eyes. I look over at my clock 6:57. I have to go watch a stupid chick flick. Ugh. Chris knocks on my door loudly. Not my front door, oh gosh no Christina just walks in the house. She's knocking on my bedroom door. I open the door and I don't see Chris. I see Tobias.

"Tris, I didn't want to kiss Lauren. I-I'm bisexual... she's the only one who knows so she's been blackmailing me."

"You're kidding right?" I ask and he looks hurt. Oh God he's not kidding. "Okay... I guess your not... uh... come on." I say and sit down on my bed.

 **Hi guys, I've gotten my school work caught up. It took less time then I thought it would. I'm sorry for the short chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS, NO IM NOT LEAVING AGAIN. BUT THERE IS A STORY THAT I** ** _LOVE_** **IT. IT'S CALLED DIVERGENT WITH A TWIST BY ImagineFan YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT. THEY ASKED TO SE THE BASICS OF MY STORY AND I SAID SURE. ANYWAY IT AMAZING PLS GO READ IT.**


	22. Chapter 22

Tobias pov

I sit on the plump mattress and clear my throat awkwardly. She shifts uncomfortably, before tucking her legs under herself and faces me. I bow my head and fiddle with my jogging bottom's drawstrings.

"Ur, erm. I. Why didn't you tell me? You know, I still don't forgive you."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You never told me you were getting blackmailed because of your sexuality and chose to kiss Lauren. Oh and you almost raped me." I hiss slightly at that word and shudder.

"It makes me feel like you don't trust me. Because you never told me. Then you let your feelings overwhelm you while you were drunk. I actually think I shouldn't be upset with you but I should be at the same time." I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"I don't even know if I'll ever give myself to you fully. Lauren's a good girl to go."

"No, Bea. No. Just no. Yeah, okay, I do want to have sex with you, but I'll wait."

"You sure about that?"

"Listen to me, I love you. You only. I would never develop feelings for Lauren. It was stupid of me to agree to her threats and kiss her. I shouldn't have drowned my mistakes. I am truly sorry. I love you so much. Tris, come on, please. Forgive me." she sighs and looks out the window.

"I don't know Tobias, you tried to rape me."

"I was drunk!" I say and she shakes her head.

"Tobias...you don't get how much that terrified me ." She says and a tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe it away and she flinches Way from my touch.

"I'm sorry Tris ill leave." I mumble and start walking to the door. She grabs the hem of my shirt and tugs a little.

"No, please stay." She says and I smile.

"Okay, ya know Zeke and I had this whole plan of how I was going to get you back." I say and she laughs. I love her laugh.

"You haven't gotten me back yet so I would keep trying if I were you." She says and jumps under the blanket.

"Okay but just know Tris, me without you is like a shoe without laces, a nerd without braces,asentancewithoutspaces." I say and she giggles.

"Caleb told me a funny joke yesterday."

"What is it?"

"I heard Oxygen and magnesium were going out I was like OMG." She says and starts laughing. I look at her with an eyebrow raised and she shakes her head. "I'll explain it later." She says and I take a pillow off of her bed and lay down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asks and looks over the side of the bed at me.

"Spending the night."

"No, yeah I know that but why are you down there?" She asks and I smile. I get up and get in the bed. I'm laying on my back and she has her head on my chest. I smile as she snuggles closer. "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't want to be in your arms Tobias." She mumbles and I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Beatrice, I know your mad at me but never forget that I'm deeply in love with you and on my you." She doesn't say anything back and I sigh.

IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT IM ON MY IPOD AND ITS GOT A BROKEN SCREEN SO IM GETTING MAD AT IT. Here are some of my recently used emojies

? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾆ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾔﾫ? ﾟﾑﾀ ?￢ﾝﾤ❤? ﾟﾑﾅ? ﾟﾑﾄ?

I don't even know any more XD ? ﾟﾙﾉ?￢ﾜﾌ


	23. Chapter 23

Four POV

I wake up with Tris in my arms and smile. I don't want to wake her up so I don't move.

"Tobias I know your awake." She says and sits up. I sit up and pull her close to me. I lean down and brush my lips to hers.

"Good morning Trissy." Whisper and get out of bed. She is just sitting there. Frozen. I chuckle, grab a towel from a chair and hop in the shower.

TRS POV

He hops in the shower and I start thinking of revenge. I got it! I take off my top and bottoms so I'm just in my underwear. I'll just casually walk around him like I'm fully dressed. Four walks in my room with his boxers on and just stares at me.

"What? Is there something on me?" I ask and look all over myself.

"N-no…" he says and I see a slight bulge in his pants. I giggle and walk up to him. I bite my lip and trail one of my fingers down his chest and stomach. I slide my finger just under the waistband of his boxers and he just stands there staring at me with wide eyes. "W-what are you planning to do?" he stutters and I move my finger. I stand on my tip-toes and whisper in his ear.

"Nothing." He groans and I smile and slide my shirt and pants on. "I was going to go take a shower but I think you need a cold one. I say and he turns deep red." He fast-walks to the bathroom. **(Someone explain to me how John Stamos is STIIL sexy?! He's 52! He's old enough to be my GPA and I have a crush on him! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH do I have a problem?)**

-TIME SKIP-

Tobias is taking me to the beach today. So Christina is taking me bikini shopping. She's taking me to Victoria secret for this shopping trip. She's dragging me around the store until finally, she finds a bikini for me. It's hot pink and it has black lining. It has removable straps. "Four is going to _flip_ when he see's you in this." I giggle and try it on. I actually look really hot. I grab my Iphone6s and take a few selfies and send them to Toby.

 _Hi Trissy, it's Zeke I hear Four's phone ding. Should I go show him the selfies or let him find them himself?_

 _Oh… hi Zeke… idc_

 _Okay bye._

 _Bye_

I walk out of the dressing room and Chris squeals. I smile and change into my regular clothes and buy the bikini.

-Time Skip-

"So Tris, I heard about the selfies." I hear Tobias say from behind me in starbucks. "They were pretty sexy." My eyes grow wide and I turn around and smack his arm. "What? It's true!" he says and chuckles. "So when will I be able to see it in real life?" he asks and pulls me close to him.

"Maybe later today." I say and kiss him.

"Four, babe. Come on its time." I hear a nasally voice say and I pull away. Everyone goes 'ooooooooooooo'

"Tris… I…." he looks at Lauren then back at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumble and leave.

-FOUR POV-

"Damn it Lauren! I'm not into you like that you're just blackmailing me! You're ruining my relationship with the girl I love! So you know what? Tell everyone! I don't care anymore!" I shout and chase after Tris.


	24. Chapter 24

**Four POV**

"Tris!" I shout and move through the crowd at the mall ( **THE MALL I GO TO HAS A STARBUCKS IN ITX3)**

I see her turn in Hot Topic and I run after her. "Tris!" I walk up to her and she turns around, looks at me, and groans. "Tris, I-" she cuts me off.

"Just leave me alone." she says and looks back at the snapback hats.

"Tris please." I grab her arm and turn her around to look at me.

"LEAVE!" she shouts and I flinch.

"Okay… I'm sorry…" I say and walk out of Hot Topic.

 **Tris POV**

After Four leaves I walk around Hot Topic.

"Hey." Someone says from behind me and I turn around to see a tall guy with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Uh… Hi." I say and shift from one leg to the other.

"Are you wearing space pants? Because you butt is out of this world." He says and winks.

"Actually they're softball pants because my ass is out of your league." I say and everyone in the store laughs. He turns deep red and leaves. I keep looking for a cute hat when I find it. The hat of my dreams. It says ' _girl gamer.'_ on the front. I get a Bioshock infinite T shirt with Booker holding his gun on it and Elizabeth next to him. ( **I haven't played that game in like… a year or two so idk if those are a theyre name… that's what I remember though. AND THE ENDING! It was soooo confusing!)** I also get a batman snapback. After I pay for my stuff I start walking to Four's house. I knock on the door then open it. I see him sitting on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Hey Four…" he looks at me and all I see it pure hate in his eyes.

"Hi." He slurs and throws his empty beer bottle at the wall. Glass goes everywhere and I flinch.

"I just came over to say sorry…"

"Well leave." He says and grabs another beer.

"But I-" he cuts me off.

"LEAVE YOU LITTLE BITCH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouts and I feel tears prick my eyes. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, you're ugly." He says taking a swig of his beer I turn around and leave. _Why would he say something like that?_ Maybe it's true… I walk into my house and slam the door.

"CALEB! IT'S TIME TO GO TO THAT ANIME CONVENTION HELP ME WITH MY COSPLAY!" I shout and he starts laughing then walks out of his room.

"You're going to be Misa Amane right?" he asks and I nod. He sighs. "You have the outfit ready right?" he asks and I nod again. "Then what do you need help with."

"You have to hand me everything while I'm getting dressed." I say in a 'duh' tone. I walk into the bathroom and get my makeup out and my hairspray. He hands me the dress.

"Don't you think it's a little revealing?" he asks and I shake my head. Caleb rolls his eyes and I close the door and change.

"Caleb I need the sock things and the sleeves!" I shout and he rushes over to me, the things I asked for in hand. He also has the boots, necklace, and death note. I slip on the accessories and start doing my makeup. I just put eyeliner, mascara, and red lip-gloss on. I put two small ponytails on the sides of my head and leave the rest of my hair down. Since my hair is blonde I don't need a wig. "How do I look?" I ask Caleb and he shrugs.

"Okay I guess." I sigh

"I'm texting a picture to Robert and asking him." I say and walk into my room to get my phone. Robert is my friend from Hollywood. He's gay.

 _How's my Coplay? – T_

 _You need green contacts- R_

 _Omg I forgot thx Robby-T_

 _I told you to stop calling me that DX-R_

 _Are the eyes the only thing wrong with the Coplay? -t_

 _Yes-r_

 _Okay thanks -t_

 _Np-r_

I go over to my dresser and get my green contacts, put them in, then go out into the living room. Four is sitting on the couch.

 **IMAGINEFAN! I WILL WIN THIS WAR! BTW IMAGINEFAN IS MY FRIEND AND WERE HAVING A CLIFFHANGER WAR.**


	25. My cousin

p class="MsoNormal"strongHEY GUYS, I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY COUSIN IS IN THE HOSPITAL PLEASE DON'T ASK ME WHY OR WHAT HAPPENED. I WONT TELL YOU EVEN IF YOU DO ASK. AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY CARE ILL TELL YOU IF/WHEN SHE GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. ANYWAY, IM SORRY BUT… YEA… UH BYE MY UNICORNS./strong/p 


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS, YES IM BACK, NO MY COUSIN ISNT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL. SHE IS GOING TO NEED SURGERY ON HER HEART AND IM TERRIFIED... I ALREADY LOST MY GPA AROUND THANKSGIVING LAST YR TO HEAR PROBLEMS AND SURGERY. GOD I CANT STOP CRYING. ANYWAY... ENOUGH OF MY PANSYCAKENESS HERES THE STORY**

 ** _Tris POV_**

"Hello Beatrice." His voice barely slurred anymore.  
"What do you want?" I ask a cm cross my arms, glaring at him. I realize he's dressed up as Lite Yagami. Misa Amane's 'boyfriend'.  
"I heard you were going to an anime convention dressed as Misa Amane. I watched Death Note and got a costume together." He says and part of me thinks he's sweet for doing that. Then I remember what he said less than two hours ago.  
"You're not coming with me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." I say and try to go past him but he grabs my wrist.  
"Tris... Why won't you let me go with you?" He asks I can't hear any slurring in his voice.  
"Don't tell me you can't remember." I say and pull my wrist free.  
"I do but Tris... I was drunk... I... I wasn't thinking straight..." He says and I can tell he's telling the truth.

"Why did you get drunk in the first place?" I ask and he sighs, taking his brown wig off.

"Because I can't stand you hating me and I wanted to forget about it for a while…" he says and looks away.

"Do you really think I'm ugly?" I ask and he looks at me and grabs my face in his hands.

"Beatrice, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Compared to you even models are a 2 out of 10." He says and I giggle.

"I'm late for the best costume contest" I say looking behind him at the clock on the wall.

"Then we can go to the concert" he says smiling and I squeal. I run to my room to change and I hear him shout.

"Keep the dress on its hot!" I turn deep red and take the pony tails from my hair and wipe off my makeup. I put on lip gloss and get my batman snapback and leather jacket with the batman symbol on it **(hmmmm I wonder why… *cough*bvbarmyyoushouldknowthis*cough*)** and walk back out to the living room. "Ready to go?" he asks looking at my mostly uncovered legs. The dress only goes about mid thigh, but it's poofy so I still like it.

"Tobias," I snap my fingers. "My eyes are up here." I say and he turns deep red and grabs my hand.

"Let's go." He says and pulls me close to him and picks me up.

"Toby!" I squeal and he chuckles. He walks out the door and down the street to his car a couple houses down from mine. "What concert?" I ask and he smiles.

"It's a surprise." I groan.

"I _hate_ surprises." I say and he laughs. He gets to his car and sets me down. I pout because I'm cold. Temperatures are dropping so it's almost time for school to start again. I'm going to be a senior and Tobias is going to b-… I look at him, my eyes wide.

"When are you leaving?" I ask and he looks confused for a second.

"Oh… you mean for London… I was going to tell you earlier but…" he trails off and doesn't meet my eyes.

"When are you leaving?" I ask again and he sighs.

"Two days…" he still doesn't meet my eyes.

"But…" my voice cracks.

"I know… but… let's just make the next two days fun okay?" he says and I nod and get in the truck. He gets in and starts driving. "Black Veil Brides." He says and I give him a confused look. "We're going to see Black Veil Brides." He says and I scream.

"Really?" he nods. **(BVB AMRYYYY FORVERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!)**

 ** _Time skip to concert_**

Andy Beirsack walks out onto the stage and I scream. The rest of the band walks on too and I'm so happy we got the front row. Toby chuckles and I smile up at him. I look back at the stage and Andy winks at me. I turn light pink and he starts talking.

"The first song is going to be Shadows Die." He says in his perfect, low voice. They start playing and a lot of people scream.

Tear down the cross,  
Splinters and shards.  
Remembered this Trojan horse  
Rode to the land we enter.

We'll burn away  
and free our fallen brothers  
from shackles made  
of steel and bones of soldiers.

Yeah!

Let shadows die  
so I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on  
Let shadows die  
so I can feel alive, feel alive

I feel alive, yeah

in fear and faith  
the candles light our freedom.  
By tainted night we live this war of wisdom.

The streets are stained  
with blood that ran their kingdom  
and feed the beast that lies beneath our treason.

Let shadows die  
so I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on.  
Let shadows die  
So I can feel alive, feel alive

F.E.A.R. round up these rebels  
These deviants, these so-called Wild Ones  
We will litter the streets with their bones  
And annihilate the dangerous and obtuse ideas poisoning your children,  
Endangering your freedom, giving rise to the destruction of the benevolent future we have prepared for you.  
You belong to the shadows, and the shadows are where you will remain safe.  
Do not disobey.

Let shadows die  
so I can feel alive.  
A church of lies  
can't tell me what is right.

Our little victories and desires won't live on.  
Let shadows die  
so I can feel alive, feel alive

(I feel alive)

I shout the words and Tobias smiles down at me. Next they play wretched and divine, then Nobody's Hero, Days Are Numbered, Resurrect the Sun, and a couple other songs. Then Andy, Jinxx, Ashley, and CC get off the stage and walk through the crowd to a little boy, a teenage girl, and me. We are all wearing batman accessories. Were the only three. Jinxx hugs me and I just stand there with wide eyes.

"Best hat and jacket ever." He says and walks over to the other girl and hugs her. _Weird but not complaining._ Andy walks over to me, grabs my hat, takes a selfie with me and walks back to the stage sill wearing my hat. I look at Toby and laugh then look back at Andy and he shrugs and starts talking again.

"May I keep this hat Blondie?" he asks looking at me and I shrug.

"If you want." He laughs at this and gets a marker from off stage and writes something on it, the other band members do the same and he tosses it back to me. Tobias catches it before it touches the ground and places it on my head, then kisses my cheek as if to say 'she's mine' to Andy. _Well then…_

 _TIME SKIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

Toby takes me back to my house and its dark out so he walks me to my door.

"'night Toby." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Beatrice" he says and walks back to his truck I walk inside and go right to my bedroom and fall onto my bed. I plug my phone into my speakers and go to Pandora. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

-Tris Pov-

I wake up to someone knocking on the front door. I scramble out of bed and see Toby almost in tears.

"Oh my God are you okay?" I ask as I lead him to my room. He just shakes his head and hands me his phone. A webpage is pulled up and I realize it's the school website. The first thing there is a whole section called:

Number Boy Is Gay?

"Oh God...Tobias...this is terrible." I mumble and he starts crying.

"Why does it matter if I'm bisexual?! It's not like I'm hurting anyone!" He shouts and flops down on my bed. "The smell of your bed calms me." He mumbles into one of my pillows. I lie down next to him and snuggle into his side.

"I love you." I mumble and kiss behind his ear.

"I love you too." He mumbles back and it sounds like he's tired so I let him sleep while I wake a shower.

-after shower-

I walk back into my room in just a towel hoping Toby isn't awake. He's sitting up on my bed, playing on his phone. I start to walk back to the bathroom but the floor creaks and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Tris... come here..." He says and I comply.

"What?" I ask and he pulls the towel off of me.

"TOBIAS!" I shreak and grab for the towel but he grabs it and sits on it. "Tobias please give me back my towel my friends from Hollywood are coming over soon. I say and he shakes his head.

"I like you this way..." He says and bites his lip.

"Freezing and aggravated?" I ask and he laughs, handing me my towel.I wrap it around my body and look in my dresser. "Close your eyes." I say looking at him and he shakes his head. "Tobias please, I don't have any normal underwear so I have to put on lingerie please close your eyes." I plead and he sighs but still closes them I get dressed and open up my laptop. I go on YouTube and watch PewDiePie for hours. He makes a gay/bi/lesbian joke here and there and every time Tobias flinches. I hear a car horn outside and run to the door. Robert stands there smiling and hugs me.

"ROBBY YOU'RE HERE!" I shout and he groans.

"Don't call me tha-" he stops mid-word when Tobias comes out of my room shirtless. I don't know why he's shirtless but I'm sooo not complaining. And by the looks of it. Robert isn't either. I giggle and snap my fingers in front of Roberts face. "Tris...where do you find guys like him?" He whispers into my ear and I shrug.

"High school." I say and Tobias looks at me with an eyebrow raised. He keeps looking at Robert and biting the inside of his bottom lip. I can't tell if that's a 'dayum' or a 'did you just hug my girlfriend' look. They're very similar.

"Tris can we uh... talk in private for a minute?" Tobias asks and I nod pulling him in my bedroom.

"Tris... this is torture." He groans and I look at him with my eyebrows raised. "Robert... I..." oh... goddamn it! I mean I didn't have much competition before but now I have hot guys as competition?! Ugh.

"Promise me you won't leave me for him." I say and he bites his lip but still nods. "Say it. Say you promise."

"I promise." He says and kisses me. I kiss back and he pushes me up against the door. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He starts to kiss my neck and I let out a quiet moan.

"Tris?" I hear from outside the door and groan.

"Yes?" I try to keep my voice steady.

"Should we come back later?" Susan asks and I sigh.

"Yes." Toby shouts against my neck and Robby laughs but leaves. Toby carries me over to my bed and sets me down gently. I pull him on top of me and he smirks.

"Tris?" I hear from my doorway and push Toby off of me.

"Can we not have ten minutes alone?" Toby grumbles and I giggle.

"What Susie?" I ask and sit up.

"I was wondering if we could have something to eat?" She asks and I can tell she HATES asking for things. She's selfless as hell.

"Yeah, help yourself. You know you don't have to ask" I say and she leaves Toby and I alone.

"Now where were we?" He asks smirking and I shake my head.

"I'm going to go visit with my friends." He groans and falls back onto the bed.I laugh a little.

"I have to go." He mumbles and brushes past me.

"Why?" I ask and he smiles sadly.

"London." And with that he leaves.

-AIRPORT THE NEXT DAY-

"So, I guess this is goodbye..." Tobias mumbles scratching the back of his neck and I'm instantly glad I wore sunglasses today, as tears are welling up in my eyes.  
"Yea..." I reply, my voice cracking. He leans down and kisses me softly.  
"I love you Beatrice." he says and the people who are close enough to here our conversation go 'awwwww'.  
"I love you too Tobias." i mumble his name quiet enough to where we can here it and he gives me a sad smile.  
"FLIGHT 220. ALL PEOPLE ON FLIGHT 220. FLIGHT 220 IS BOARDING NOW." a lady on the intercom says and I kiss him one last time before he walks onto the plane. I fall back into the chair behind me and sob into my hand. Someone taps my shoulder and I look to my left. A young man with light brown hair and green eyes stands there with a look of pity on his face. Hes the guy from Hot Topic.

"What do you want?" I ask and he kisses me I push him away. "What the hell?!" I shout and everyone looks at us with wide eyes.

"I just…" he trails off and looks at the floor. I roll my eyes and leave the airport.

 **DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY? I HOPE SO BUT THIS IS THE END. SORRY. UM… I MIGHT MAKE A LIKE LITTLE THING FOR THEIR FUTURE IF YOU GUYS WANT… LIKE IF THEY EVER SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN. UM… IDK… BYE…**


	28. im back yay

IM BACK  
RAWER! AH1 YAY!  
SOOOOOOO WHAT STORIES DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR ALTERNATE ENDING OF ONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES? IF SO PM ME OR REVIEW. OH AND I UH MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A NEW SMUT ACCOUNT CALLED EMOFANGIRLEATON. HEHE. I WILL BE TAKING SHIP IDEAS AND STUFF ON THERE AND THE FIRST STORY OVER THERE SHOULD BE POSTED BY FRIDAY THE 1 OF NEXT MONTH. WHEN READING MY STORIES TRY TO KEEP IN MIND THAT I AM TWELVE AND BEFORE DIVERGENT HIGH HAD 0 WRITING exP

ANYWAY I LOVE YALL, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME, AND THERE ARE NEW STORIES ON THE WAY ^-^


	29. NEW STORY

So guys hi I made a new story two weeks ago and you should go check it out. its the 3rd story for Divergent High because people wanted that so here it is i guess. just look in my bio and read the first two chapters pretty pleasez


End file.
